sillyszexalfandomcom-20200215-history
Downsize Duel in Domino!
Downsize Duel in Domino! is an episode of Silly's Yu-Gi-Oh!. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness' new clone sets up a new branch of Team Downsize in Domino City. Characters *Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness *Downsizer Grunts *Grandpa *Joey *Jony *Kaiba *Lily *Mokuba *Penny *Silly *Tea *Tristan *Will *Yami *Yugi Plot Silly has set up his own crazy minigolf course and they take turns playing. When Jony swings, the golf ball flies around the room and somehow activates Silly's computer, and he remembers he was supposed to be done with Downsize Duel in Domino by yesterday. The story continues where Stale Chips left off - Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness is in the secret lab with his new clone. The clone decides to start a new branch of Team Downsize in Domino City, and they realize they both have the same thoughts. When the Downsizers arrive in Domino City, they find an empty skyscraper and move in. Meanwhile, Yugi is bored at the Game Shop, when Yami reminds him that there's Skhool today. He rushes to Skhool but ends up getting there during lunch. Tea finds a magic remote to skip the boring parts. At KaibaCorp, the construction of Downsizer Evil Incorporated is disturbing Kaiba who is trying to stare at his money. Suddenly a Downsizer Grunt breaks in and kidnaps Mokuba, although Kaiba doesn't really care much. Back at the Game Shop, Yugi tells everyone he has double homework for showing up late, and decides that since all they do at Skhool is play card games, he'll duel Joey. The Downsizer Grunt returns to Downsizer Evil Incorporated with Mokuba and reveals that he also stole some money. Mokuba asks for snacks which confuses them, but eventually Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness gives him a half-eaten Cheeseburger Supreme. The Downsizer Grunt who it belonged to complains and tries to steal it from him. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness sends the grunts out to downsize the Game Shop because he thinks it looks important. At the Game Shop, Yami just beat Joey in the duel. The Downsizer Grunts arrive and downsize Tristan and Joey when they try to fight them. Yami decides to leave and go kill a milkshake, leaving the Game Shop to be downsized with Tea and Grandpa inside. 10 minutes later, Yami returns to find the Game Shop gone and heads toward Downsizer Evil Incorporated. Kaiba arrives and tells Team Downsize that they can steal his catchphrase and Mokuba, but they can't steal his money, and duels Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness. In the middle of the duel, Yami arrives and duels too. During the duel, Yami's Dark Magician Girl turns Kaiba into a rabbit. They win, but Yami takes the credit. Yami leaves with the stuff they downsized, and one of the Downsizer Grunts adopts Kaiba and names him Fred. Back in the real world, Lily asks Silly when Kaiba will turn back to normal, but he says never. Lily faints for no reason, and Will wins ten jellybeans from Penny. Jony decides he wants to start betting on how many times Lily faints too. Category:Silly's Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes Category:Silly's Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 1